Something Stupid
by koichii
Summary: And then I go and spoil it all by saying something stupid like I love you. 50 drabbles based on real life experiences! Hohoho. XD
1. Rendezvous

**A/N: **I was cleaning my room yesterday when I found an old notebook of mine containing 50 (yes, 50) drabbles about the special memories I had with my college crush. You see, being an otaku (and part hikikomori), I don't easily fall for 3D guys. Lol. So it was new to me when I immediately noticed him during enrollment which made me secretly wish we had the same course since we're in the same division office. So yeah, it ended exactly like that and I was smitten for four and a half years. Hohohoho.

So yeah, the 50 chapters that will be posted here are true to life. They're not done chronologically so don't be confused with timeline changes. And please, to those who want a happy ending, this is not the fic for you. ^^

Some characters might be OOC but just a little bit. These drabbles are too precious for me to ignore so I chose to publish it AkaKuro verse. Akashi would be my crush and I'm Kuroko. HAHAHAHAHA! XD Updates will be once a week, ssu~! This will be followed religiously since all the chapters are finished already. So, yeah. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMETHING STUPID<strong>

**Memory # 1: Rendezvous**

Late

It was all that he could think of as he let his gaze wander outside of the car, watching the passing vehicles with a predetermined expression of boredom that cannot be altered by neither affection nor torture. And the music blasting on his ears, a particularly hard core rock song that unusually soothed him, made that one word in his mind stand out even more.

Late

No, make that two words.

Super late.

Yes. He, Kuroko Tetsuya, was late -no, scratch that. He was super duper late for his first class that Monday morning.

If he was going to put the blame on anything but himself, he would say that it wasn't his fault. It was that of his alarm clock's. The damned gadget didn't do its job and nobody in the household had the notion to wake him up. Well, given that it was the nth time that it failed to do its job, he should've prepared something for plan B.

Monday wasn't really his favourite day of the week. Like most people, he loathed the idea of going back to reality after two days of rest and relaxation. His friend, Aomine Daiki, even went as far to suggest that they change the rules and have a six-day vacation and one day of work or school instead. He didn't comment at that but secretly, he agreed with the tanned male.

The bluenet shook his head at his absurd thoughts when he noticed the car had stopped in front of Teiko University. With a small bow and a soft thanks to the chauffeur, he leisurely walked to the building where his classroom was located. He had no qualms about hurrying because of two reasons: one, he's already late so what's the point of panicking? and two, he had a presence low enough that he might be able to make him sneak in without being noticed by everyone, especially the professor.

He proved himself to be lucky when he the professor didn't notice him the moment he arrived at the classroom. The professor wasn't strict but since she's the chairperson of the Social Sciences Division, Kuroko wasn't really keen on getting on the lady's bad side, especially when it's just the start of the week.

Swiftly heading to the back of the classroom, he took a vacant seat beside Aomine. His two best friends, Momoi and Kise were already in class. As usual, the pinkette was seated in front and diligently taking down notes while the blond was surprisingly listening to the reporter of the day and not texting or doing stuff that he himself only understood.

Kuroko could have chosen to sit down beside one of his best friends but opted against it at the last minute. The discussion was already halfway and he was sure he wouldn't be able to catch up. Besides, he didn't want to risk being caught dozing off despite his low presence. The class was absolutely boring.

"Where's Kise?" Aomine asked beside him. The tanned male was looking around the classroom for the blond. Everyone in the class, except for Kise himself, knew that Aomine liked him romantically. The tanned bluenet was too obvious that he cared for the blond despite the fact that he would always bully the latter. "He's always seated beside Satsuki."

Kuroko motioned to his blond best friend which was seated at the row in front of them just beside the window. "Kise-kun's there. I thought you're always watching him, Aomine-kun. Why didn't you notice him now?" he teasingly asked as he leaned against his seat.

Aomine blushed lightly as he glared at Kuroko. "Che. Shut up, Tetsu." Kuroko just grinned at that, knowing that he had successfully riled up his friend.

* * *

><p>Their first class always begins at 10:30 in the morning and ends up at 12 noon which was lunchtime. As per their routine, Kuroko was going to have lunch with Momoi, Kise and Aomine. Their other friends Akashi, Kagami, Midorima and Murasakibara were also going to join them so the four students waited for the other four on the lobby of the Arts and Sciences building.<p>

"You're late today, Tetsu-kun," Momoi commented, a teasing grin plastered on her lips. "Let me guess. You woke up late because you stayed up all night reading fan fictions again."

Kuroko resisted the urge to roll his eyes at that. Only his close friends knew that he reads fan fictions of several fandoms ranging from anime to manga to books, television shows and movies. They also knew that he's a fudanshi and a fan fiction writer as well. It was his reprieve where he could express all of his frustrations in life. Most especially his nonexistent love life. "Whatever, Satsuki-chan," he said which made his pink-haired best friend laugh.

"Tetsucchi, you would want to hear this, ssu!" Kise enthusiastically interrupted, his yellow orbs sparkling. "I was sitting in front of Akashicchi in class today. I got a bit late as well so I wasn't able to sit beside Momocchi. A few seconds after you arrived, he tapped me on the shoulder and asked where you were so I pointed at you seated next to Aominecchi." The blond male then giggled after that.

Kuroko raised an eyebrow, not letting his friends see that his interest was piqued when he heard the name "Akashicchi". It would always interest (and fluster him) whenever the topic was about his long-time crush, Akashi Seijuurou. "What are you trying to say, Ryota-kun?"

"Well, hello! You think we didn't notice it?" Momoi asked, hands firmly planted on her hips. Beside her, Kise beamed while Aomine snorted.

"Notice what?"

"That there's some sort of an informal agreement between you two that you should sit beside each other at the back of the room near the window. And don't deny it, Kuroko Tetsuya." Momoi waved an index finger warningly when the bluenet was about to protest. "It's been a month since you two began that rendezvous of yours." Kise and Aomine nodded in agreement beside her.

Rendezvous? Kuroko felt himself blush at the intimate connotation of the word. "It's not a big deal, Satsuki-chan. I like sitting at the back of the room and Akashi-kun does, too. That's just a coincidence," he said but deep down, he was feeling a little giddy at the thought. _Rendezvous, _he repeated in his mind. It sounds like a date. He smiled secretly at that.

Momoi, Kise and Aomine grinned teasingly at Kuroko. "Another one of those _moments _huh?"

The bluenet grinned back at the three seeing that he wouldn't be able to deny it anymore. "No comment. And by the way, Ryota-kun, it's not only Akashi-kun who's asking people's whereabouts today. Aomine-kun asked me earlier as well where you were a while ago," he informed the blond who looked at the tanned male curiously, causing Aomine to glare at small bluenet while blushing lightly. Momoi giggled at that while Kuroko grinned.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Sorry if Akashi didn't appear in this chapter. He will appear soon. :)

~koichii


	2. SMS

**A/N: **Thank you to those who reviewed chapter one **~ rowexz, De' Lost Melody, Akakuro Seiya, Alex **and **Kuro13Dead ~ **^^

AkaKuro texting in this chapter. No actual interactions. XD

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMETHING STUPID<strong>

**Memory # 2: SMS**

_Yawn._

A hand instantly flew to his mouth as a huge, inaudible yawn escaped from it. Baby blue eyes were already blurry due to the extreme lethargy he was feeling as of the moment. He might have fallen asleep for a few seconds back but he wasn't that certain anymore since everything seemed obscure to him. The ramblings of his classmate in front of the class were definitely muted. It was as if he was watching a modern version of a silent movie.

Deciding to give in to the magnetic pull of gravity on his delicate lids, Kuroko shifted on his seat. He raised his right hand to his face and pretended to scratch his forehead so he could close his eyes for a moment. Ten seconds. No, make that thirty. It was all the time he was asking for.

But he may have snoozed for more than thirty seconds for he almost jumped out of his seat when the professor took over and began another bout of lecture. Tentatively, he looked around and couldn't help but heave out a huge sigh of relief when he made sure no one noticed him almost make a fool of himself.

Contemporary Political Philosophy was the last class he had that day. He found the subject quite tedious compared to his favourite which was Medieval Political Philosophy. Medieval Political Philosophy talked about political events and ideas that sprung during the Dark Ages. It also tackled about the prevalence of brutal punishments and killings perpetrated by the Catholic Church and the monarchy. The rivalry between these two colossal powers absolutely fascinated him.

Contemporary Political Philosophy, on the other hand, talked about the ideas of the more current thinkers like Karl Marx, Max Weber, Nietzsche and several others. The concepts and theories were interesting and he knew he needed those for his future career. It was just too bland and too boring for him. He couldn't smell any blood or violence at the lesson unlike in Medieval Philo.

Kuroko let out another yawn, a muffled one this time. Though he knew nobody was paying attention, it was still better to be safe than sorry. Feeling his eyes droop again, the bluenet decided to do something that would distract him. Pulling his phone out of his pocket, he proceeded to log in to Facebook. Might as well check some notifications then read fan fiction afterwards.

He was too engrossed on reading a story he had been following when he got startled by his phone suddenly vibrating, almost causing him to drop it. A small frown marred his face as he thought of who could be texting him. His parents knew he's in class so they won't disturb him unless it's an emergency. His heart speeding up at the thought, he hastily opened the phone.

**_One message received_**

Kuroko's heart skipped a beat as he got relieved and nervous at the same time. Relieved because it wasn't his parents informing him of any emergencies and nervous when he saw the name of the sender.

**_Sender: Sei-kun_**

**_Message: Tetsuya, don't text in class._**

Kuroko immediately looked around the audio-visual room in hopes of finding a certain someone. He found a red-haired lad sitting across from him at the far side of the room, attention intently focused on their professor's presentation. The redhead's expression remained the same poised one, giving no indication that the latter just sent him a text message. As the bluenet went on staring, his phone vibrated once more.

**_Sender: Sei-kun_**

_**Message: Stop it, Tetsuya. It's impolite to stare.**_

A small smile showed up on Kuroko's lips as he read the message. He looked up at Akashi again and saw the redhead still focused in front. The bluenet's smile then widened when an idea came to him. Swiftly, he typed a reply to Akashi.

_**Sender: Tetsuya**_

_**Message: Is Sei-kun getting conscious at being stared at?**_

And he found it unusual for the confident, I-own-the-world, redhead to be self-conscious. Akashi Seijuurou have faced people from different walks of life to be intimidated. Kuroko was pondering about it when his phone vibrated again. And he couldn't help but smile broadly when he read the message.

_**Sender: Sei-kun**_

_**Message: I only get conscious when it's you who's staring, Tetsuya.**_

* * *

><p>Hohohohoho X3<p> 


	3. Coffee & Chocolate -- Bittersweet

**A/N: **Fluff is limited on early chaps. To the reviewers of the previous chapter **~ Akakuro Seiya, Scarlet Aki-chin **and **Kuro13Dead ~ **thank you! :D

AkaKuro shopping for groceries in this chapter. Akashi appears for the first time. :3

Disclaimer: I don't own KnB.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMETHING STUPID<strong>

**Memory # 3: Coffee & Chocolate - Bittersweet**

It was Kagami's 19th birthday.

It was also the premiere of Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince.

Combine the two and it resulted to the gang going out to watch said movie and eating out, courtesy of the birthday boy of course.

The movie house wasn't that full on weekdays. It was a Wednesday and they usually didn't have any class on Wednesdays so they decided to go see the movie and celebrate Kagami's birthday as well. Only the gang consisted of Akashi, Kuroko, Aomine, Kise, Momoi, Kagami, Midorima and Murasakibara plus two foreigners were inside the movie house that Wednesday afternoon.

Aomine, Kise and Kagami decided to sit on the third to the last row of the balcony while Momoi, Midorima and Murasakibara sat behind them. Akashi and Kuroko, silently relishing on the fact that they practically had the theatre to themselves, sat a few rows below.

After the movie and a sumptuous dinner at a seafood restaurant, Kagami announced that he and Momoi will be heading to the supermarket. Midorima and Murasakibara went home ahead for they still have things to do. Kise, Aomine, Akashi and Kuroko decided to stick around for a while for they had nothing else to do and boredom was something they didn't want to endure.

The six friends decided to split the moment they got into the supermarket. Akashi, who decided to do his monthly grocery shopping, was followed around by Kuroko. The bluenet was silently happy to be able to spend moments like this with the object of his affection. Because he knew he couldn't confess, he would take whatever he could in order to savour every moment, big or small, with the redhead. "Akashi-kun, why are you getting that?" he asked when he saw Akashi getting a huge bottle of coffee powder.

Akashi blinked in confusion at the question. "It's because I drink coffee, Tetsuya. I thought you know that by now," the redhead replied as a matter of fact before a teasing smirk appeared on his face when the bluenet blushed lightly.

Kuroko wanted to roll his eyes at the redhead but stopped himself. "Why that brand? That's what I meant, Akashi-kun." He then pointed at another coffee brand. "That one's better. My dad drinks that one." He then smiled apologetically at Akashi when the redhead raised an eyebrow at him. "Sorry for imposing, Akashi-kun. You can get whatever you want." He then took a step back, quite worried that he might have angered his secret crush for being so meddlesome. "I'll just get something." Then without waiting for a reply, he turned and went straight to the aisle where the chocolates are found. "You're an idiot, Kuroko Tetsuya," he muttered under his breath as he scanned the shelf for his favourite dark chocolate.

A few minutes passed and the bluenet saw Akashi approaching. "Here," Kuroko said as he placed the lone chocolate bar onto the grocery basket that the redhead was holding. "Please include that, Akashi-kun. I'll pay for it." Akashi didn't reply but only shrugged as the two of them headed to the cashier to pay.

The two talked various things as they waited for their turn on the cashier. When it was their turn to pay, Kuroko handed Akashi his payment only to be refused. "Akashi-kun?" He tilted his head questioningly.

Akashi smiled at Kuroko making the bluenet's heart skip a beat. "It's okay, Tetsuya. My treat."

Kuroko wanted to smile at that but stopped himself. It wouldn't do him good if Akashi found out about his feelings right now. "Are you sure?" he asked, tone dubious so as not to be suspected.

Akashi nodded, the smile on his face never disappearing. "Absolutely certain."

It was only then that Kuroko let himself smile happily. "Okay then. Thank you, Akashi-kun." He wasn't one to reject free food and it's a bonus that it was from the object of his silent affection. After paying, he helped Akashi carry the shopping bags and he couldn't help but to feel giddy at the thought of him and the redhead as a couple doing their regular shopping.

To hide his giddy smile, he rummaged through the shopping bag he was holding to get his chocolate. When he didn't find it, he was about to ask Akashi for when something caught his eye. There, at the bottom of the shopping bag he was carrying, was a bottle of coffee. It wasn't any ordinary coffee but the brand his father drinks. The very same brand that he told Akashi to get. Baby blue orbs twinkled at that. _Akashi-kun._

And as for the chocolate, well unfortunately, it had to be eaten lest it would only melt. However, its wrapper was safely tucked inside his treasure box back at home. Call him cheesy or sentimental or corny but he would keep it with him always.


	4. Gundam to Yamato Nadeshiko

**A/N: **Beware of Akashi's geekiness in this chapter. Lol.

To the reviewers of the previous chapter **~ Akakuro Seiya, Kuro13Dead **and **rochelle998 ~ **thank you! ^^

Disclaimer: I only own the story.

* * *

><p><strong>SOMETHING STUPID<strong>

**Memory # 4: GUNDAM to Yamato Nadeshiko**

"Akashi-kun, do you know what GUNDAM means?" Kuroko asked out of the blue as he and Akashi waited for their friends. To those who know the two, it was a certain surprise for them to skip their class. Akashi was a top student and Kuroko was known to be a diligent one.

And the reason why they skipped class? Well, it was to play a newly-released computer game that the two were unusually addicted to.

Akashi glanced at Kuroko beside him who was resting his head on the table with his arms underneath. The bluenet was already staring at him, silently waiting for an answer. Clearing his throat, he spoke, "It has different meanings, Tetsuya. It depends on what operating system that particular mobile suit uses."

Kuroko looked thoughtful for a moment before he spoke again. "So let's talk about Gundam SEED then. What about Freedom?"

Akashi rested his cheek on his palm as he searched his memory for the operating system of said mobile suit. "It uses the Generation Unsubdued Nuclear Drive Assault Module complex operating system. It is a nuclear fission-powered operating system and like the Justice, it is equipped with neutron jammer cancellers and ultracompact nuclear fission reactor," he said, absolutely pleased with himself for being able to remember.

"What's a neutron jammer canceller again?" Kuroko asked, silently awed by Akashi's geekiness. How someone could act like that and still be attractive was seriously beyond his mind's comprehension.

"Hn." Akashi looked thoughtful for a moment. "As the name suggests, they're devices used to cancel the effects of the always present neutron jammers. They were created by ZAFT but they fell into the hands of the Earth Alliance and eventually became common technology," he explained. "And before you ask what a neutron jammer is, it's a device which restrains nuclear fission reactions rendering nuclear weapons and reactors useless."

"Ah, a counter-weapon to another counter-weapon," Kuroko mused. "You sure do know a lot about these things, Akashi-kun." The red-haired boy just smile at that. "What's your favourite Gundam then?"

"I like Legend," Akashi replied with a shrug. "X-666S Seicento Sessantasei."

"Aomine-kun said it suits you," Kuroko said when he remembered something that the tanned male told him days ago. "666. The Devil."

A nerve twitched on Akashi's forehead before he smiled sweetly at Kuroko, causing the bluenet to sweat drop. "Is that so?"

_I may have unintentionally sent Aomine-kun to his death, _Kuroko mused as he observed Akashi's sly look. _Sorry, Aomine-kun._

Somewhere, at the back of the classroom, one Aomine Daiki suddenly shivered.

Not knowing what to say, Kuroko got his laptop and decided to finish watching the anime he just downloaded a week ago, Yamato Nadeshiko. Plugging his earphones, he quietly began to watch.

"What is that anime?" Akashi asked as he pulled one earphone out of Kuroko's ears and plugged it on his left ear then he scooted closer to the bluenet until they were shoulder to shoulder.

"Yamato Nadeshiko," Kuroko curtly replied before he laughed at some random funny scene.

One red eyebrow rose as Akashi watched the four male teenagers in the anime get scared to death by some plain girl who looked like Sadako of The Ring. He almost let out a snort when he looked closely at the male protagonists. "Why do they look like…" For the first time in his life, the redhead struggled with words.

"Pretty?" Kuroko supplied, laughing when Akashi nodded mutely. "They're ikemen."

"They look like Satsuki's yaoi," Akashi commented which had Kuroko laughing again.

"Yaoi is—Akashi-kun?" Kuroko wondered in surprise when Akashi suddenly pulled him even closer before covering both of their faces with his clear book. "What are you doing, Akashi-kun?" he asked, his heart pumping mad at their closeness. He knew that if they would face each other, they would be nose to nose.

"Shush," Akashi placed his index finger on Kuroko's lips to quiet him down. Then placing his right hand atop the blunet's head, he pulled the latter even closer until the smaller male was facing him, his nose pressed right against the redhead's shirtsleeve. "Be quiet, Tetsuya. The professor's here. You don't want her to see us, do you?" he whispered which made the bluenet tense. Their History professor was a friendly woman but if you get on her bad side, it meant hell. "Why is she out of the class anyway?" he muttered as an afterthought.

Kuroko, on the other hand, couldn't help but slowly be enamoured by Akashi's scent. All he could think now was their closeness and how his heart was pumping mad that he thought it would burst any second now. Closing his eyes, he silently hoped that Akashi wouldn't hear his heartbeat. It was the closest that he got to the fearsome redhead.

But it seemed like Lady Luck wasn't on their side that day for just as the professor's about to leave the cafeteria where they were in, Hayama, who wasn't their classmate in History, arrived. "Hey Akashi, Kuroko! Why are you hiding there?" he asked, his voice ringing loudly on the four corners of the room causing the professor to turn and stare at the two figures hiding behind a clear book that wasn't really helping them. "And don't you have a class right now?"

"Seijuurou-kun, Tetsuya-kun, I will see you both at my office later," the professor spoke, her ever-so-pleasant voice sending shivers up the two teen's spines. When the couple looked up at her, she smiled sweetly at them, giving them another bout of chills, before she left.

"Great," they both muttered under their breaths. Hayama just stared at them in confusion.

* * *

><p><strong>If info about le Gundam is wrong, please do tell me. Thanks.<strong>

**-koichii**


End file.
